Skylanders: Energy Surgers
Skylanders: Energy Surgers is an action-adventure toys-to-life video game, on PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch, and released in July 2020. Story Gameplay The new type of Skylanders is called Energy Surgers. Each element has two new characters, and two returning characters, while guest stars appear from Pokémon, The Object Show, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, and 3-2-1 Penguins!. The many types of powers (similar to Sky-Chi from Skylanders: Imaginators) are: Ride, Target Control, Long Jump, Dance, Beat-up, Aerobics, Fireball, Flight, Squirt, Invent, etc. Characters New and Returning Energy Surgers Magic * Dis-A-Peered (New Energy Surger) * Magic Wand (New Energy Surger) * Dragon Master Spyro (Returning Energy Surger) * Starfall Star Strike (Returning Energy Surger) Earth * Rockfall (New Energy Surger) * Magic Sand (New Energy Surger) * Boxer Shorts Terrafin (Returning Energy Surger) * Pinball Ricochet Scorp (Returning Energy Surger) Water * Johnny Sardine (New Energy Surger) * Magic Crystal (New Energy Surger) * Aerobics Chill (Returning Energy Surger) * Target Locker Dive-Clops (Returning Energy Surger) Fire * Salsa Dncer (New Energy Surger) * Magic Spirit (New Energy Surger) * Natural Life Trail Blazer (Returning Energy Surger) * Roadster Spitfire (Returning Energy Surger) Tech * Master Blaster (New Energy Surger) * Magic Gear (New Energy Surger) * Series 10 Countdown (Returning Energy Surger) * Stunt Driver Tread Head (Returning Energy Surger) Undead * Tooth Pain (New Energy Surger) * Magic Bone (New Energy Surger) * Flamenco Fiesta (Returning Energy Surger) * Inseparable Fright Rider (Returning Energy Surger) Air * Shoe Fly (New Energy Surger) * Magic Wind (New Energy Surger) * Magical Simian Fling Kong (Returning Energy Surger) * Puff Goodness Pop Thorn (Returning Energy Surger) Life * Fruit Fly (New Energy Surger) * Magic Plant (New Energy Surger) * Vegan Food Fight (Returning Energy Surger) * Bouncin' Shroomboom (Returning Energy Surger) Light * Photosynthesize (New Energy Surger) * Magic Sun (New Energy Surger) * Lancemaster Knight Light (Returning Energy Surger) * Gunslinger Astroblast (Returning Energy Surger) Dark * Bad Day (New Energy Surger) * Magic Shadow (New Energy Surger) * Stab Clause Knight Mare (Returning Energy Surger) * Triple Deck Nightfall (Returning Energy Surger) Pokémon Guest Stars * Bulbasaur: Life. * Ivysaur: Life. * Venusaur: Life. * Charmander: Fire. * Charmeleon: Fire. * Charizard: Fire. * Squirtle: Water. * Wartortle: Water. * Blastoise: Water. * Caterpie: Life. * Metapod: Life. * Butterfree: Air. * Weedle: Life. * Kakuna: Life. * Beedrill: Life. * Pidgey: Air. * Pidgeotto: Air. * Pidgeot: Air. * Rattata: Earth. * Raticate: Earth. * Spearow: Air. * Fearow: Air. * Ekans: Undead. * Arbok: Undead. * Pikachu: Light. * Raichu: Light. * Sandshrew: Earth. * Sandslash: Earth. * Nidoran (Female): Earth. * Nidorina: Earth. * Nidoqueen: Earth. * Nidoran (Male): Earth. * Nidorino: Earth. * Nidoking: Earth. * Clefairy: Magic. * Clefable: Magic. * Vulpix: Fire. * Alolan Vulpix: Water. * Ninetales: Fire. * Alolan Ninetales: Water. * Jigglypuff: Air. * Wigglytuff: Air. * Zubat: Air. * Golbat: Undead. * Oddish: Life. * Gloom: Life. * Vileplume: Life. * Paras: Life. * Parasect: Life. * Venonat: Life. * Venomoth: Air. * Diglett: Earth. * Dugtrio: Earth. * Meowth: Earth. * Persian: Earth. * Psyduck: Water. * Golduck: Water. * Mankey: Fire. * Primeape: Fire. * Growlithe: Fire. * Arcanine: Fire. * Poliwag: Water. * Poliwhirl: Water. * Poliwrath: Water. * Abra: Magic. * Kadabra: Magic. * Alakazam: Magic. * Machop: Earth. * Machoke: Earth. * Machamp: Earth. * Bellsprout: Life. * Weepinbell: Life. * Victreebel: Life. * Tentacool: Water. * Tentacruel: Water. * Geodude: Earth. * Graveler: Earth. * Golem: Earth. * Ponyta: Fire. * Rapidash: Fire. * Slowpoke: Water. * Slowbro: Water. * Magnemite: Tech. * Magneton: Tech. * Farfetch'd: Air. * Doduo: Air. * Dodrio: Air. * Seel: Water. * Dewgong: Water. * Grimer: Undead. * Muk: Undead. * Alolan Muk: Undead. * Shellder: Water. * Cloyster: Water. * Gastly: Undead. * Haunter: Undead. * Gengar: Undead. * Onix: Earth. * Drowzee: Magic. * Hypno: Magic. * Krabby: Water. * Kingler: Water. * Voltorb: Light. * Electrode: Light. * Exeggcute: Life. * Exeggutor: Life. * Cubone: Undead. * Marowak: Undead. * Hitmonlee: Earth. * Hitmonchan: Earth. * Lickitung: Earth. * Koffing: Undead. * Weezing: Undead. * Rhyhorn: Earth. * Rhydon: Earth. * Chansey: Magic. * Tangela: Life. * Kangaskhan: Earth. * Horsea: Water. * Seadra: Water. * Goldeen: Water. * Seaking: Water. * Staryu: Water. * Starmie: Water. * Mr. Mime: Magic. * Scyther: Air. * Jynx: Magic. * Electabuzz: Light. * Magmar: Fire. * Pinsir: Earth. * Tauros: Earth. * Magikarp: Water. * Gyarados: Water. * Lapras: Water. * Ditto: Kaos. * Eevee: Earth. * Vaporeon: Water. * Jolteon: Light. * Flareon: Fire. * Porygon: Tech. * Omanyte: Water. * Omastar: Water. * Kabuto: Undead. * Kabutops: Undead. * Aerodactyl: Air. * Snorlax: Earth. * Articuno: Water. * Zapdos: Light. * Moltres: Fire. * Dratini: Water. * Dragonair: Water. * Dragonite: Air. * Mewtwo: Magic. * Mew: Magic. * Chikorita: Life. * Bayleef: Life. * Meganium: Life. * Cyndaquil: Fire. * Quilava: Fire. * Typhlosion: Fire. * Totodile: Water. * Croconaw: Water. * Feraligatr: Water. * Sentret: Earth. * Furret: Earth. * Hoothoot: Air. * Noctowl: Air. * Ledyba: Life. * Ledian: Life. * Spinarak: Life. * Ariados: Life. * Crobat: Undead. * Chinchou: Water. * Lanturn: Water. * Pichu: Light. * Cleffa: Magic. * Igglybuff: Air. * Togepi: Magic. * Togetic: Air. * Natu: Air. * Xatu: Air. * Mareep: Light. * Flaaffy: Light. * Ampharos: Light. * Bellossom: Life. * Marill: Water. * Azuamarill: Water. * Sudowoodo: Earth. * Politoed: Water. * Hoppip: Life. * Skiploom: Life. * Jumpluff: Life. * Aipom: Earth. * Sunkern: Life. * Sunflora: Life. * Yanma: Air. * Wooper: Water. * Quagsire: Water. * Espeon: Magic. * Umbreon: Dark. * Murkrow: Dark. * Slowking: Water. * Misdreavus: Undead. * Unown: Magic. * Wobbuffet: Magic. * Girafarig: Magic. * Pineco: Life. * Forretress: Life. * Dunsparce: Earth. * Gligar: Air. * Steelix: Earth. * Snubbull: Magic. * Granbull: Magic. * Qwilfish: Water. * Scizor: Air. * Shuckle: Earth. * Heracross: Earth. * Sneasel: Dark. * Teddiursa: Earth. * Ursaring: Earth. * Slugma: Fire. * Magcargo: Fire. * Swinub: Water. * Piloswine: Water. * Corsola: Water. * Remoraid: Water. * Octillery: Water. * Delibird: Water. * Mantine: Water. * Skarmory: Air. * Houndour: Fire. * Houndoom: Fire. * Kingdra: Water. * Phanpy: Earth. * Donphan: Earth. * Porygon2: Tech. * Stantler: Earth. * Smeargle: Earth. * Tyrouge: Earth. * Hitmontop: Earth. * Smoochum: Magic. * Elekid: Light. * Magby: Fire. * Miltank: Magic. * Blissey: Magic. * Raikou: Light. * Entei: Fire. * Suicune: Water. * Larvitar: Earth. * Pupitar: Earth. * Tyranitar: Earth. * Lugia: Water. * Ho-Oh: Fire. * Celebi: Magic. * Treecko: Life. * Grovyle: Life. * Sceptile: Life. * Torchic: Fire. * Combusken: Fire. * Blaziken: Fire. * Mudkip: Water. * Marshtomp: Water. * Swampert: Water. * Poochyena: Dark. * Mightyena: Dark. * Zigzagoon: Earth. * Linoone: Earth. * Wurmple: Life. * Silcoon: Life. * Beautifly: Air. * Cascoon: Life. * Dustox: Air. * Lotad: Water. * Lombre: Water. * Ludicolo: Water. * Seedot: Life. * Nuzleaf: Life. * Shiftry: Life. * Taillow: Air. * Swellow: Air. * Wingull: Water. * Pelipper: Water. * Ralts: Magic. * Kirlia: Magic. * Gardevoir: Magic. * Surskit: Water. * Masquerain: Air. * Shroomish: Life. * Breloom: Life. * Slakoth: Earth. * Vigoroth: Earth. * Slaking: Earth. * Nincada: Earth. * Ninjask: Air. * Shedinja: Undead. * Whismur: Earth. * Loudred: Earth. * Exploud: Earth. * Makuhita: Earth. * Hariyama: Earth. * Azurill: Water. * Nosepass: Earth. * Skitty: Earth. * Delcatty: Earth. * Sableye: Undead. * Mawile: Undead. * Aron: Earth. * Lairon: Earth. * Aggron: Earth. * Meditite: Magic. * Medicham: Magic. * Electrike: Light. * Manectrike: Light. * Plusle: Light. * Minun: Light. * Volbeat: Light. * Illumise: Light. * Roselia: Life. * Gulpin: Undead. * Swalot: Undead. * Carvanha: Water. * Sharpedo: Water. * Wailmer: Water. * Wailord: Water. * Numel: Fire. * Camerupt: Fire. * Torkoal: Fire. * Sponk: Magic. * Grumpig: Magic. * Spinda: Earth. * Trapinch: Earth. * Vibrava: Earth. * Flygon: Earth. * Cacnea: Life. * Cacturne: Life. * Swablu: Air. * Altaria: Air. * Zangoose: Earth. * Seviper: Undead. * Lunatone: Earth. * Solrock: Earth. * Barboach: Water. * Whiscash: Water. * Corphish: Water. * Crawdaunt: Water. * Baltoy: Magic. * Claydol: Magic. * Lileep: Earth. * Cradily: Earth. * Anorith: Earth. * Armaldo: Earth. * Feebas: Water. * Milotic: Water. * Normal Form Castform: Water. * Sunny Form Castform: Fire. * Rainy Form Castform: Water. * Snowy Form Castform: Water. * Kecleon: Earth. * Shuppet: Undead. * Banette: Undead. * Duskull: Undead. * Dusclops: Undead. * Tropius: Life. * Chimecho: Magic. * Absol: Dark. * Wynaut: Magic. * Snorunt: Water. * Glalie: Water. * Spheal: Water. * Sealeo: Water. * Walrein: Water. * Clamperl: Water. * Huntail: Water. * Gorebyss: Water. * Relicanth: Water. * Luvdisc: Water. * Bagon: Earth. * Shelgon: Earth. * Salamence: Air. * Beldum: Tech. * Metang: Tech. * Metagross: Tech. * Regirock: Earth. * Regice: Water. * Registeel: Earth. * Latias: Air. * Latios: Air. * Kyogre: Water. * Groudon: Earth. * Rayquaza: Air. * Jirachi: Magic. * Deoxys: Magic. * Turtwig: Life. * Grotle: Life. * Torterra: Life. * Chimchar: Fire. * Monferno: Fire. * Infernape: Fire. * Piplup: Water. * Prinplup: Water. * Empoleon: Water. * Starly: Air. * Staravia: Air. * Staraptor: Air. * Bidoof: Earth. * Bibarel: Water. * Kricketot: Life. * Kricketune: Life. * Shinx: Light. * Luxio: Light. * Luxray: Light. * Budew: Life. * Roserade: Life. * Cranidos: Earth. * Ramparados: Earth. * Shieldon: Earth. * Bastiodon: Earth. * Burmy: Life. * Wormadam: Life. * Mothim: Air. * Combee: Life. * Vespiquen: Life. * Pachiursa: Light. * Buizel: Water. * Floatzel: Water. * Cherubi: Life. * Cherrim: Life. * East Sea Shellos: Water. * West Sea Shellos: Water. * East Sea Gastrodon: Water. * West Sea Gastrodon: Water. * Ambipom: Earth. * Drifloon: Air. * Drifblim: Air. * Buneary: Earth. * Lopunny: Earth. * Mismagius: Undead. * Honchkrow: Dark. * Glameow: Earth. * Purugly: Earth. * Chingling: Magic. * Stunky: Undead. * Skuntank: Undead. * Bronzor: Magic. * Bronzong: Water. * Bonsly: Earth. * Mime Jr.: Magic. * Happiny: Magic. * Chatot: Air. * Spiritomb: Undead. * Gible: Earth. * Gabite: Earth. * Garchomp: Earth. * Munchlax: Earth. * Riolu: Magic. * Lucario: Magic. * Hippopotas: Earth. * Hippowdon: Earth. * Skorupi: Undead. * Drapion: Undead. * Croagunk: Undead. * Toxicroak: Undead. * Carnivine: Life. * Finneon: Water. * Lumineon: Water. * Mantyke: Water. * Snover: Water. * Abomasnow: Water. * Weavile: Dark. * Magnezone: Tech. * Lickilicky: Earth. * Rhyperior: Earth. * Tangrowth: Life. * Electivire: Light. * Magmortar: Fire. * Togekiss: Air. * Yanmega: Air. * Leafeon: Life. * Glaceon: Water. * Gliscor: Air. * Mamoswine: Water. * Porygon-Z: Tech. * Gallade: Magic. * Probopass: Earth. * Dusknoir: Undead. * Froslass: Water. * Rotom: Tech. * Uxie: Magic. * Mesprit: Magic. * Azelf: Magic. * Dialga: Magic. * Palkia: Magic. * Heatran: Fire. * Regigigas: Earth. * Giratina: Undead. * Cresselia: Magic. * Phionne: Water. * Manaphy: Water. * Darkrai: Dark. * Shaymin: Life. * Victini: Magic. * Snivy: Life. * Servine: Life. * Serperior: Life. * Tepig: Fire. * Pignite: Fire. * Emboar: Fire. * Oshawott: Water. * Dewott: Water. * Samurott: Water. * Patrat: Earth. * Watchog: Earth. * Lilliipup: Earth. * Herdier: Earth. * Stoutland: Earth. * Purrloin: Dark. * Liepard: Dark. * Pansage: Life. * Simisage: Life. * Pansear: Fire. * Simisear: Fire. * Panpour: Water. * Simipour: Water. * Munna: Magic. * Musharna: Magic. * Pidove: Air. * Tranquill: Air. * Male Unfezant: Air. * Female Unfezant: Air. * Blitzle: Light. * Zebstrika: Light. * Roggenrola: Earth. * Boldore: Earth. * Gigalith: Earth. * Woobat: Air. * Swoobat: Air. * Drillbur: Earth. * Excadrill: Earth. * Audino: Magic. * Timburr: Earth. * Gurdurr: Earth. * Conkeldurr: Earth. * Tympole: Water. * Palpitoad: Water. * Seismitoad: Water. * Sewaddle: Life. * Swadloon: Life. * Leavanny: Life. * Venipede: Undead. * Whirlipede: Undead. * Scolipede: Undead. * Cottonee: Life. * Whimsicott: Life. * Petilil: Life. * Liligant: Life. * Red-Striped Form Basculin: Water. * Blue-Striped Form Basculin: Water. * Sandile: Earth. * Krokorok: Earth. * Krookodile: Earth. * Darumaka: Fire. * Darmanitan: Fire. * Maractus: Life. * Dwebble: Earth. * Crustle: Earth. * Scraggy: Dark. * Scrafty: Dark. * Sigilyph: Magic. * Yamask: Undead. * Cofagrigus: Undead. * Tirtouga: Water. * Carracosta: Water. * Archen: Air. * Archeops: Air. * Trubbish: Undead. * Garbodor: Undead. * Zorua: Dark. * Zoroark: Dark. * Minccino: Earth. * Cinccino: Earth. * Gothita: Magic. * Gothorita: Magic. * Gothitelle: Magic. * Solosis: Magic. * Duosion: Magic. * Reuniclus: Magic. * Ducklett: Water. * Swanna: Water. * Vanillite: Water. * Vanillish: Water. * Vanilluxe: Water. * Deerling: Life. * Sawsbuck: Life. * Emolga: Light. * Karrablast: Life. * Escavalier: Life. * Foongus: Life. * Amoonguss: Life. * Male Frillish: Water. * Female Frillish: Water. * Male Jellicent: Water. * Female Jellicent: Water. * Alomomola: Water. * Joltik: Light. * Galvantula: Light. * Ferroseed: Life. * Ferrothorn: Life. * Klink: Tech. * Klang: Tech. * Klinklang: Tech. * Tynamo: Light. * Eelektrik: Light. * Eelektross: Light. * Elgyem: Magic. * Beheeyem: Magic. * Litwick: Undead. * Lampent: Undead. * Chandelure: Undead. * Axew: Earth. * Fraxure: Earth. * Haxorus: Earth. * Cubchoo: Water. * Beartic: Water. * Cryogonal: Water. * Shelmet: Life. * Accelgor: Life. * Stunfisk: Light. * Druddigon: Earth. * Golett: Earth. * Golurk: Earth. * Pawniard: Dark. * Bisharp: Dark. * Bouffalant: Earth. * Rufflet: Air. * Braviary: Air. * Vullaby: Dark. * Mandibuzz: Dark. * Heatmor: Fire. * Durant: Life. * Deino: Dark. * Zweilous: Dark. * Hydreigon: Dark. * Larvesta: Fire. * Volcarona: Fire. * Cobalion: Earth. * Terrakion: Earth. * Virizion: Life. * Tornadus: Air. * Thundurus: Air. * Reshiram: Fire. * Zekrom: Light. * Landorus: Air. * Kyurem: Water. * Keldeo: Water. * Meloetta: Magic. * Genesect: Tech. * Chespin: Life. * Quilladin: Life. * Chesnaught: Life. * Fennekin: Fire. * Braixen: Fire. * Delphox: Fire. * Froakie: Water. * Frogadier: Water. * Greninja: Water. * Bunnelby: Earth. * Diggersby: Earth. * Fletchling: Air. * Fletchinder: Fire. * Talonflame: Fire. * Scatterbug: Life. * Spewpa: Life. * Vivillon: Air. * Litleo: Fire. * Pyroar: Fire * Flabebe: Life. * Floette: Life. * Florges: Life. * Skiddo: Life. * Gogoat: Life. * Pancham: Dark. * Pangoro: Dark. * Furfrou: Earth. * Espurr: Magic. * Male Meowstic: Magic. * Female Meowstic: Magic. * Honedge: Undead. * Doublade: Undead. * Aegislash: Undead. * Spritzee: Magic. * Aromatisse: Magic. * Swirlix: Magic. * Slurpuff: Magic. * Inkay: Dark. * Malamar: Dark. * Binacle: Earth. * Barbaracle: Earth. * Skrelp: Water. * Dragalge: Water. * Clauncher: Water. * Clawitzer: Water. * Helioptile: Light. * Heliolisk: Light. * Tyrunt: Undead. * Tyrantrum: Undead. * Amaura: Earth. * Aurorous: Earth. * Sylveon: Magic. * Hawlucha: Air. * Dedenne: Light. * Carbink: Earth. * Goomy: Water. * Sliggoo: Water. * Goodra: Water. * Klefki: Magic. * Phantump: Undead. * Trevenant: Undead. * Pumpkaboo: Undead. * Gourgeist: Undead. * Bergmite: Water. * Avalugg: Water. * Noibat: Air. * Noivern: Air. * Xerneas: Magic. * Yveltal: Dark. * Zygarde: Earth. * Diancie: Earth. * Hoopa: Magic. * Volcanion: Fire. * Rowlet: Life. * Dartrix: Life. * Decidueye: Life. * Litten: Fire. * Torracat: Fire. * Incineroar: Fire. * Popplio: Water. * Brionne: Water. * Primarina: Water. * Pikipek: Air. * Trumbeak: Air. * Toucannon: Air. * Yungoos: Earth. * Gumshoos: Earth. * Grubbin: Life. * Charjabug: Light. * Vikavolt: Light. * Crabrawler: Water. * Crabominable: Water. * Baile Style Oricorio: Fire. * Pom-Pom Style Oricorio: Light. * Pa'u Style Oricorio: Magic. * Sensu Style Oricorio: Undead. * Cutiefly: Magic. * Ribombee: Magic. * Rockruff: Earth. * Midday Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Dusk Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Midnight Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Wishiwashi: Water. * Mareanie: Water. * Toxapex: Water. * Mudbray: Earth. * Mudsdale: Earth. * Dewpider: Water. * Araquanid: Water. * Formantis: Life. * Lurantis: Life. * Morelull: Life. * Shiinotic: Life. * Salandit: Fire. * Salazzle: Fire. * Stufful: Earth. * Bewear: Earth. * Bounsweet: Life. * Steenee: Life. * Tsareena: Life. * Comfey: Magic. * Oranguru: Magic. * Passimian: Life. * Wimpod: Water. * Golisopod: Water. * Sandygast: Undead. * Palossand: Undead. * Pyukumuku: Water. * Type: Null: Earth. * Silvally: Earth. * Minior: Earth. * Komala: Earth. * Turtonator: Fire. * Togedemaru: Light. * Mimikyu: Undead. * Bruxish: Water. * Drampa: Earth. * Dhelmise: Undead. * Jangmo-o: Earth. * Hakamo-o: Earth. * Kommo-o: Earth. * Tapu Koko: Light. * Tapu Lele: Magic. * Tapu Bulu: Life. * Tapu Fini: Water. * Cosmog: Magic. * Cosmoem: Magic. * Solgaleo: Magic. * Lunala: Magic. * Nihilego: Earth. * Buzzwole: Fire. * Pheromosa: Air. * Xurkitree: Light. * Celesteela: Air. * Kartana: Life. * Guzzlord: Dark. * Necrozma: Magic. * Magearna: Tech. * Marshadow: Undead. * Poipole: Undead. * Naganadel: Undead. * Stakastaka: Earth. * Blacephalon: Fire. * Zerora: Light. * Meltan: Tech. * Melmetal: Tech. * Grookey: Life. * Scorbunny: Fire. * Sobble: Water. The Object Show Guest Stars * Knife (Air) * Puffball (Air) * Balloon (Air) * Blocky (Air) * Bubble (Air) * Fan (Air) * Microphone (Air) * Kite (Air) * Baseball (Air) * Paintbrush (Dark) * Boat (Dark) * Dora (Dark) * Yin-Yang (Dark) * Pepper (Dark) * Nickel (Dark) * Crayon (Dark) * Tune (Dark) * Rocky (Earth) * Pineapple (Earth) * Tissues (Earth) * Slurpy (Earth) * Trophy (Earth) * Eggplant (Earth) * Soap (Earth) * Baguette (Earth) * Ruby (Earth) * Dough (Earth) * Tomato (Fire) * OJ (Fire) * Pizza (Fire) * Paper (Fire) * Firey (Fire) * Lighter (Fire) * Hot Dog (Fire) * Match (Fire) * Lemon (Fire) * Bomby (Fire) * Woody (Life) * Cherries (Life) * Leafy (Life) * Flower (Life) * Fries (Life) * Toast (Life) * Grape (Life) * Donut (Life) * Pear (Life) * Needle (Light) * Suitcase (Light) * Pearly (Light) * David (Light) * Lightbulb (Light) * Popcorn (Light) * Cheesy (Light) * Salt (Light) * Taco (Light) * Casey (Magic) * Cupcake (Magic) * Masky (Magic) * Book (Magic) * Party Hat Magic) * Marshmallow (Magic) * Candy (Magic) * Yellow Face (Magic) * Chocolaty (Magic) * Poptart (Magic) * Shieldy (Tech) * Pencil (Tech) * Penny (Tech) * Coiny (Tech) * Toaster (Tech) * Pen (Tech) * Golf Ball (Tech) * Nail (Tech) * Locky (Tech) * Scissors (Undead) * Pumpkin (Undead) * Pin (Undead) * Bow (Undead) * Boombox (Undead) * Test Tube (Undead) * Starfruit (Undead) * Tennis Ball (Undead) * Eraser (Undead) * Ice Cube (Water) * Melony (Water) * Snowball (Water) * Teardrop (Water) * Popsicley (Water) * Spongy (Water) * Apple (Water) * Shelley (Water) * Marker (Water) * Gelatin (Water) * Lightning (Light) * Fanny (Air) * Cloudy (Air) * Balloony (Air) * Roboty (Tech) * Barf Bag (Undead) * Naily (Earth) * Firey Jr. (Fire) * Bracelety (Air) * Pillow (Magic) * Remote (Tech) * Tree (Life) * Black Hole (Dark) * Bottle (Air) * Pie (Fire) * Liy (Light) * Gaty (Air) * Lollipop (Magic) * Saw (Tech) * Cake (Earth) * Clock (Tech) * Eggy (Light) * Loser (Light) * TV (Tech) * Grassy (Life) * Basketball (Air) * Robot Flower (Tech) * 8-Ball (Dark) * Foldy (Air) * Bell (Air) * Stapy (Magic) The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Guest Stars * George Beard (Light) * Harold Hutchins (Magic) * Melvin Sneedly (Tech) * Jessica Gordon (Magic) * Steve "Gooch" Yamaguchi (Tech) * Erica Wang (Light) * Dressy Killman (Light) * Bo Hweemuth (Earth) 3-2-1 Penguins! Guest Stars * Zidgel (Light) * Midgel (Dark) * Fidgel (Tech) * Kevin (Earth) Extra Character * Glumshanks the Everyman Levels Skylanders Story Levels # Skylands Amusement Park # Ratio of Immortality # Vacation Bible School # The Ten Gods of Magic # The Symphony # Comic-Con # Madison Square Gardens # The Magic Shop # The Hardware Store # Skylands Derby # Skylands Monster Truck Show # Moon Base # Bizarro Universe # Whatever-You-Want Buffet # Teacher's Lounge # Eruptor's Lava Home # Acorn Forest # Night Event # Save the Amusement Park # Lair of Kaos Pokémon Story Levels # Red # Green # Blue # Yellow # Gold # Silver # Crystal # Ruby # Sapphire # Emerald # Diamond # Pearl # Platinum # Black # Black 2 # White # White 2 # X # Y # Sun # Ultra Sun # Moon # Ultra Moon # Sword # Shield The Object Show Story Levels # Welcome to The Object Show # Obstacle Course # Contestant Round 1 # Contestant Round 2 # Contestant Round 3 # Contestant Round 4 # Contestant Round 5 # Contestant Round 6 # Contestant Round 7 # Contestant Round 8 # Contestant Round 9 # Contestant Round 10 # Contestant Round 11 # Contestant Round 12 # Contestant Round 13 # Contestant Round 14 # Contestant Round 15 # Contestant Round 16 # Contestant Round 17 # Contestant Round 18 # Contestant Round 19 # Contestant Round 20 # Amusement Park # Dream Island TETOCU Story Levels # 4th Grade 2nd Semester # Lake Summer Camp # 5th Grade 1st Semester # Halloween Celebration # Christmas Rescue # 5th Grade 2nd Semester # Summer Adventure # 6th Grade 1st Semester 3-2-1 Penguins! Story Levels # The Penguins Are Back # Planet Wait-Your-Turn # Space Base Bullamanka # Uncle Blobb's Amazing Carnival # Lightstattion Kilowatt # Planet Tell-A-Lie # Planet Picket # Rigel 13 # Planet Gutt # Planet Sharalike # Federation Academy # Wiki Tiki # Miso Guapo Annual Convention # Planet Root-In Toot-In # Henpecked-A-Lot # Planet Kennel # Mercy Falls # Planet Cross-Your-Heart Packs Wave 1 * PS4 Starter Pack: Master Blaster, Dragon Master Spyro, Needle, Game, 2-Sided Character Sheet, The Object Show Story Piece, Energy Surge Portal, 3 Trading Cards * XBOX ONE Starter Pack: Master Blaster, Dragon Master Spyro, George Beard, Game, 2-Sided Character Sheet, TETOCU Story Piece, Energy Surge Portal, 3 Trading Cards * Nintendo Switch Starter Pack: Master Blaster, Dragon Master Spyro, Pikachu, Game, 2-Sided Character Sheet, The Object Show Story Piece, 3 Trading Cards * 3-2-1 Penguins Story Pack: Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, 3-2-1 Penguins! Story Piece. * The Object Show Story Pack: Taco, Blocky, Knife, Kite, Spongy, The Object Show Story Piece Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5 Trivia * Unlike the last six games, instead of figurines with characters on top, all characters have artwork on the character piece. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Energy Surgers